


The Passing Of Titles

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: When female!Hinata wants to go to Karasuno to make her father, the Tiny Giant proud. She doesn't want anyone to know, she wants to earn her spot and earn the title The Tiny Giant from her father. (Natsu doesn't exist in this)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another new story? I really hope you like! Oddly enough, the inspiration for this one was 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande.

“So, Karasuno, huh?” Hinata’s father asked her amusedly. She just smiled, stars in her eyes, and nodded her head. “It’s not going to be easy, you know? They aren’t just going to let a girl onto the boys team, you have to prove it to them,” he advised. Tenma Udai loved his daughter, and he supported her every dream. The look in her eyes as she talked about her passions was one he lived to see. It was the kind of look that made you believe full heartedly that she will do just what she says. However, when she told him she wanted to go to his alma mater, Karasuno, and play on the boys team, he was skeptical. He didn’t want to see that dream extinguish just because she was a girl and would, obviously, be turned down. He helped her scour through the rule books, and helped her find a technicality. It never specified a gender, it just said ‘6 players’. A theme that followed through the rest of the book, a theme that sparked hope and determination in her eyes. He was looking forward to seeing his daughter take the volleyball world by storm.

“You know how I idolize the Tiny Giant!” She joked. He smiled, it was a joke in their household. When he was in Karasuno, he had a title. They called him ‘The Tiny Giant’, Shoyo was inspired by this, and now she vows to be better than he ever was.

“You have permission to play from the league, begrudgingly, and the school. All you have to do is convince the team that you are necessary,” He told her. He’s been working with her, so she isn’t nearly as terrible as she was in middle school, though her receives could still use some work. Even though he was loath to admit it, he knows she can already jump higher than him.

“I know, I want this so badly! I trained harder than anyone else, I practiced in the halls, after school, before school, whenever I could. I won’t let them turn me down! I will work harder, and jump higher than any of them!” she beamed. Even though he had grown, it wasn’t enough, he was still only 5”6 and her mother was 4”11, she doesn’t want to admit it, but they both know she’s maxxed out at 5”, barely.

“That’s all good, Shoyo, but remember; you can’t get through on blind enthusiasm, you need to prove it. Also,” his tone took a sinister lilt, a shiver ran through her and she straightened up, “I will never just hand over the title to you, you have to earn it,” he stared through her. She looked back up to him with a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

“I will,” and that was that.

\----------

Here she was! Finally at Karasuno after all of this time! She’d been here for a month already, and the Interhigh Tournament will start soon! She knows her dad is busy, and that he can’t come to the games, but if she makes it to the finals she knows he’ll come! He’ll be proud.

Her teammates don’t know that her idol is actually her father. She told them that she saw the Tiny Giant on TV. The one thing she is proud of is that they share the same jersey number. She hasn’t told her father that yet, she wants to wait for him to see it in person. Ukai looked at her suspiciously, with a sense of familiarity, so she believes he has some sort of idea. He probably doesn’t think about the Tiny Giant, based solely on the ages. Her father had her in the middle of his first year at Karasuno. She was three when he was a third year. She stayed with her mother, who was older, until she died. After her mother's death, she moved in with her college second year father, and she’s been there ever since. She kept her mother’s last name, as that is the one on her birth certificate. She was pulled from her musing by the sound of hands clapping.

HINATA POV

“Alrighty, let’s see what you kids have got,” he smirked before divvying up the setters and Nishinoya. I saw Asahi peeking through the door, and I called him out. Ukai ran out to yell at him. When he eventually joined us, he was put on the other team. I hear Daichi whisper to a quivering Tanaka under his breath. 

“He looks a lot scarier from this side of the net, doesn’t he?” Tanaka only gulped and nodded. 

We had been playing for a bit, slowly falling into sync with each other. Asahi had already called for the ball, destroying our three man block. He seemed to be getting into it, Nishinoya and Suga not far behind. Kageyama gave me a look and I wiggled a little, he was going to set to me. The ball is served over the net, it was cleanly received by Tanaka. I ran to the net and jumped as high as I could, closing my eyes and smacking the ball onto the floor. I opened my eyes and landed, I stared at Coach Ukai’s shocked face. Takeda did a little smug dance behind him. I ran to Tanaka to give him a high five, I was met with equal enthusiasm and a hair ruffle.

I was lost in my thoughts about how cool it must be to be as tall and powerful as Asahi, I spaced out, but was pulled back into reality by a smack to the face. I fell to the floor, seconds later to have faces invading mine. The only face I could see, however, was the unimpressed and angry face of Kageyama. I shivered in fear as he approached.

“It’s the middle of a game, what could you possibly be spacing out about!?” he demanded. I rushed to my feet and backed away. He walked towards me slowly. “I know what it is,” he stated. “You wish you were the ace, don’t you?” he accused. I stuttered and tried to defend myself. “You don’t want to just be the decoy, you think it’s lame. You want to be as big and important as Asahi, so you can be the ace instead. Am I right?” he jeered at me. I clenched my teeth,

“That is not how I feel!” I shouted before looking away, ashamedly. “Well, um, maybe,” I admitted.  
“Now that you know we have an ace, it’s not just something you dream of, you’re jealous,” he accused me, face completely blank. I snapped my head up towards him. “Think about that garbage on your own time from now on,” he chastised. I looked down darkly and clenched my teeth.

“Okay, so I’m jealous. Is that so awful?” I demanded. “How could you understand how I feel! You have always been really tall!” Rage boiled through my veins as I stared at the floor, lost in thought. If I can’t be the ace, he’ll never be proud of me, and he’ll never give me his title. We moved on and got back into position to play. I saw Asahi and one of the older players conversing. 

“Listen,” Kageyama said to get their attention, once he had it, he pointed at me. “My next set, it goes straight to this guy, block him with all you’ve got” he dared. I stared at him incredulously, is he serious!? He gave away our next attack! He also forgot I was a girl, again! The older guy laughed at him. 

“Oh yeah? You daring us?” he jeered. Kageyama shrugged.

“Sure, call it what you want, but it’s going to Hinata,” he declared before bowing at the waist. I felt eyes on my back and turned to see all three front blockers staring down at me. I turned to Kageyama and glared at him. 

“All you are now, is a clumsy little turd who just happens to be fast and good at jumping,” Kageyama states, turning to stare at me. “Someone like you could never be the ace of this team,” I grit my teeth and go to yell at him. Asahi pipes in quietly from the other side of the net.

“That’s not cool,” he frowns.

“But, with me around, you’re invincible,” he stares me dead in the eyes. I feel my eyes widen.  
“What?” I mumble. Kageyama continues to stare me dead in the eyes, ignoring everyone around us.

“Look at Asahi, his spikes are forceful enough to cut straight through a triple block,” Asahi muttered in humbleness under his breath, but he was paid no mind. Everyone was too focused on the intense exchange between Kageyama and I.

“You might not have what he does, but how often do you really get blocked? When you hit one of my sets?” he asked. I was stumped, I don’t really get blocked, he’s right. We went back to the game and the other teams number 6 served the ball. It went straight to Ennoshita who called the ball. I backed up a little, ready to take off, but I was worried. They knew what was going to happen, they were staring at me. They are too tall, how am I going to-

“GO AROUND!” Kageyama shouted, cutting me from my thoughts. I whipped my head to him. “What other option do you have!?” he challenged. I bolted to the left side of the net, they followed me. I waited for the most opportune moment before pivoting my heels and running around Kageyama. I slammed my foot on the ground and jumped high into the air, the wind of it swishing my hair around. I smacked the ball, Nishinoya just barely reached it, but not enough. The ball went out and I fell back to the floor. I looked to Kageyama and he clenched his fists.

“You may not be the ace of this team, but with your speed and jumps, and my sets, you can take on anybody. The ace powers through for his point, and you go around for yours, but a point is still a point! You don’t need a crown that says ‘ace’, you just need to score all you can. That’s why our opponents will be marking you. Your decoy skills make it so our other spikers can hit unmarked, including the ace!” I listened to him rant, but I knew he was right. I looked down and away from him before clenching my fists. “Right?” he turned to Tanaka expectantly. Tanaka sputtered for a second.

“Uh huh!” he agreed. “Look, this guy is right, you know? Having you as a decoy can make a major difference in our success rate every game! It’s a huge advantage!” he finished. Kageyama glared and leaned in towards me.

“So tell me, Hinata. Do you still feel like the job of a decoy is useless!?” he yelled expectantly. I sighed, raising my head to give him a small grin.

“No,” I answered. “No I don’t”. He stared at me for a moment before smirking.

“Good”.

\-----

We were picking up the gym, cleaning up so that everyone could go home. I was staring at Asahi, trying to figure out what to say to him. I knew I needed to say something so he wouldn’t think I hated him or anything, but trying to find what to say was hard. I approached him and meekly tapped his back. He turned around to face me before tilting his head down, proving just how much bigger than me he was.

“I may not be the ace, but I am one of the people who clears the way for the ace. I’m a great decoy, the best,” I flushed a little, man it felt wrong to say that. “But I can’t really do that without Kageyama sets, so…” I trailed off. Gahh, this is embarrassing! What am I supposed to say that won’t sound cheesy!? He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile,

“Hinata? That is your name, right?” I nodded a little. “Listen, ace is just another name for a wing spiker left position. You know that, right? When it comes to breaking through a triple block,” he brings up his right hand, his spiking hand, to look at it, “or hitting the ball when the timing is tight, those things are the ace's job. But still, to have a setter say something like THAT about you? It’s pretty incredible. What I’m trying to say is, whether you’re a decoy, or an ace, I’d say the coolest player is the one that causes the most panic for the other team,” he latched his arm around my shoulder and stuck out his other hand. “Watch that midblocker, he’s crazy!” he went into a false voice making me giggle. I nodded at him enthusiastically. “Let’s do our best, okay?” he said. I beamed up at him in wonder. Why does it sound so cool when he says it?

“Will do!” I cheered. He chuckled, going to turn around.

“You know,” I started, he turned back to me in question. “It’s not even the ace position I want,” I admitted. He looked shocked for a moment before furrowing his brows. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him, eyes closed. “My father was an ace, back when he played,” I revealed. He looked stumped for a second. “He always went on and on about how it was the best position, I guess I just really want him to be proud of me,” I sheepishly rubbed at my orange curls. “He’s never seen me play, not once,” I divulged. Asahi looked slightly concerned. “He was always busy, now that it’s just us, he has to work harder. He had to give up his dream of going pro, for me. I figured the best I could do is live out his dream for him,” I smiled. Asahi gave me a small grin and ruffled my hair.

“You know, I’m sure he’d be proud”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first training camp, and meeting old Coach Ukai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, forewarning: this chapter is mostly filler, it's not that great. We do a lot of time jumps.

It had been months since that day, and there had been many ups and downs in my life. I met some friends, but they live in Tokyo and I can’t see them much. Kenma and Kuroo are great friends, and very supportive, also the only ones to know that the ‘Tiny Giant’ was my father, of course, Kenma figured it out. I felt my breath shudder, and sweat fell from my chin, dripping onto my hands from where they sat on my knees. It was the middle of the third set in the match against Aoba Johsai High School, the score was 15-15, with Oikawa about to serve.

“Come on, don’t fail me now,” I muttered, tapping my legs with my fists. The ball was thrown into the air, drifting slightly with a spin, Oikawa ran forward, leaping into the air with the ‘Ole!’ from their cheering section, and so it continued.

Point for point, spike for spike, each rally longer than the last. I felt all of my dreams shatter as the ball I just spiked fell back to the floor, only able to watch in horror. I lifted my head to meet eyes with Kageyama, who was staring at me with the same expression I had been giving him: despair. I clenched my fists and let my head fall. After a few moments, I felt the familiar hand of Daichi clap onto my shoulder. I lifted my head to look at him, he gave me a small, fake, smile.

“It’s time to line up, you two,” he pulled away. I stood up and brought my hand down to help Kageyama from the floor, he took it silently and together we walked back to the line. My sneakers squeaking along the floor due to sweat, proof of our failed efforts. I mindlessly grasped hands with one of their players and muttered a small ‘thank you for the game’. The team huddled around Ukai, waiting for him to speak. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said and stared disdainfully at the new team coming in, fired up, yelling, and ready to go.

Sitting around the table at the ramen place Coach took us to, everyone was silent. I felt warmth fall down my cheeks, and felt a tiny splash on my hands. I looked down to see that it was a tear, I was crying, but I wasn’t the only one. We all sat in silence around the table, everyone--except Tsukishima--had shed a few tears and was openly crying. It had finally hit me, we had lost.

\-----

Tanaka and Nishinoya were running around screaming, panickedly, while Kageyama frothed at the mouth besides me. My father’s only stipulation for me to play volleyball was that I kept up my grades, which wasn’t hard. I am known to have a little trouble in English, but nothing under a low B. I’m not the top in class, but I am nowhere near the bottom either. 

“Hinata, why aren’t you panicking?” Suga asked me, I stared at him in disbelief. Did he think I was an idiot?

“I don’t have trouble in school,” I explained slowly, frowning. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly after having received my scornful glare.

“Well, you focus all of your time on volleyball, I just never thought you would be one for school, that’s all,” he rushed out. I ‘hmphed’ at him before turning my attention back to Takeda.

“All you have to do to go to this training camp in Tokyo is to pass all of your exams, and get your parents to sign this form,” he held up a stack of papers, handing them to Kiyoko so she could pass them out. 

“Gomen,” I nodded at her as I received mine. Now all I have to do is get Dad to sign it.

\-----

“So, there’s a training camp in Tokyo?” He asked before putting a piece of meat in his mouth. I had been explaining over dinner. I nodded in reply.

“Get a pen, I’ll sign it. Just make sure you can stay with the managers.” He emphasized on the word ‘managers’. I smiled happily, and threw him a pen from my pocket, and passed him the paper. With a flourish, he signed the bottom of the paper.

\-----  
It was the day after exams, and we gathered in the club room to talk about our scores. Tanaka and Nishinoya showing off their twin, barely passing, 47s smugly. I gave my report card to Suga, all my scores were in the 90s except for English, which was in the 80s, higher than normal. He ruffled my hair.

“Good job, Hinata! You’re going for sure!” He smiled. I looked down to see Kageyama sulking, holding a paper that said ‘39’ in red marker across the top, and the dreaded ‘see me after class!’ note left by the teacher. 

“It’s okay, Kageyama,” I tapped his shoulder. He turned to glare at me, I threw my hands up in response. “You can take your tests and then borrow my bike if you want to come,” I offered. His eyes softened considerably, and his lips tilted in the tiniest hint of a smile.

“Hold on, flunkie,” Tanaka’s voice floated over from the door. “My sister will drive you after you take your test, but I can’t guarantee your life,” he warned. 

\-----

“Alright! A lap of penalty dives!” Daichi yelled after our 8th loss today. With a grunt, I threw myself onto the ground, followed by the rest of the team. A flood of sunlight poured in and I looked over to see that Kageyama had arrived. 

“Hey! People who are tardy don’t get to make cool entrances!” Tanaka yelled from the floor. Kageyama ran off to the men’s locker room to change.

\-----

“Hinata!” Kageyama called, shooting the ball my way, only for it to be blocked by the silver-haired guy from Nekoma. I clenched my fists and felt my lips quirk in a sneer in anger. I can’t keep going like this! I keep getting blocked.

“Kageyama, I’m not closing my eyes any longer!” I declared. He sneered at me and tried to grasp my head.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Ukai demanded, marching over here. Upon reaching the two of us, he smacked Kageyama’s hand off of my head. Gripping our arms tightly, he pulled us out of the gym.

“What was that, Ginger!?” He demanded. I gulped before staring him in the eyes.

“I could see it, the other side. The perfect spot.” I explained, I could still see it in my head, it was as if a light shone onto the court, showing me the way.

“You mean, you thought you could see it,” he directed. I frowned, he didn’t believe me.

“No, I mean I could actually see the other side. I can’t let Kageyama set perfectly for me every time, I need to evolve.” Why can’t he understand? “I need to be able to direct where the ball will go!” I glared furiously into his eyes. He huffed and ran his fingers through his bleached blonde hair.

“Hey, we’re about to start!” Daichi called from the door. Kageyama and I raced back inside, leaving Coach out.

\------

“Coach, where are we going?” I asked from the passenger seat of Coach’s car. Strands of my orange hair flew into my face from the wind coming from the cracked windows.

“You’ll know when we get there,” he replied simply. I leaned back in the seat and the rest of the ride was carried out in silence.

We pulled up to a house that was surrounded by different crops. Coach led me around the back, where I heard different screams of joy emerge.

“Come on! Move those legs!” I saw an older man, with a large resemblance to Coach Ukai, spike the ball off the side for a child to try to receive. Coach smirks out of the side of his mouth.

“Are you sure you're supposed to be moving around like this right after getting out of the hospital, Old Man?” There was a sense of smugness in his tone that indicated that they knew one another.

“Huh? If they release you from the hospital, then you are free to move as you like,” the old man grumbled. Coach turned to me and pointed at the man.

“He’s my grandpa.” he explained upon seeing my puzzled face. I felt my eyes widen, this must be the old Coach Ukai! I immediately dropped into a low bow, stammering out apologies for our random appearance to his home. He laughed and waved me off, signaling that it was fine. Young Coach Ukai explained my situation with Kageyama to his grandfather, whom, after a few moments, spoke.

“So, you couldn’t figure out what to do with this weirdo quick, and decided to run away?” He asked, not sparing a glance at his grandson. I felt Keishin clench up from besides me, and suddenly he was flying through the air, just to land unceremoniously across the yard. “That’s your team, you weakling!” The older man yelled. My jaw dropped open and I stared back and forth between the two men, not knowing whether to help my Coach, or laugh at him.

“Uh, I believe I was brought here so you could help me,” I spoke to the older man hesitantly. He turned to me and raised a bushy brow.

“With what?” He asked. I faltered, for I also did not know why I was here. I turned back to my Coach, who was still on the ground, but was pulling himself up. 

“I guess because I want to learn to fight on my own, and you’re the best man to teach me,” I estimated. He tilted his head back and forth, as if he was considering my answer. He gave me a grin.

“You want to master mid-air battles? When you’re only that tall?” He teased. I peered directly into his eyes, he tightened.

“It’s because I’m this tall that I want to master mid-air battle,” I explained further. He stared at me silently for a moment. “It might sound weird, but..” I trailed off. He walked away and picked up the discarded volleyball lying upon the floor.

“What’s weird about it? It doesn’t matter what kind of ‘genius setter’ you play with, in the quick attack, the one with the absolute power,” he threw the ball into my arms, I caught it instinctively. “Is you,” he pointed at me. He led me over to the net.

“You need to improve your awareness before technique. What do you think of when you do this quick of yours?” He asked. I thought for a moment, stumped. What do I think about? I suppose I just think about-

“Nothing.” I stated, he looked puzzled. “I guess it’s just instinct, I run towards the net and jump as high as I can, before I hit the ball,” I explained in the best way I could put it. 

“I get it, but you’re wrong. As long as it’s still a quick attack, you hold the initiative,” he crossed his arms, and my Coach came to stand by me. “You need to get that through your head, it’s not just because of your setter’s talents that the quick attack is possible. Don’t think of your weapon as an unknown. I guess it’s better to just show you,” he explained, lifting up the net and going to the other side. And so it began: block after block, spike after spike. Each one in a different speed, and tempo. After getting whammed in the face a few times, I realized that this net wasn’t as high as the ones I am used to, and I don’t need to go so far up. 

“She’s got some spring in her steps,” I heard Older Ukai murmur in amazement. 

“Hinata! Practice here for a bit!” Coach yelled, before running off, leaving me here. I watch him go in confusion. 

“Your partner is going to need some improvement as well for this to work,” Older Ukai explained. I turned to look at him.

“Kageyama is an amazing setter, and player, I’m sure he’ll manage,” I giggled. Ukai squinted his eyes at me, I almost laughed out loud. It’s quite obvious he recognizes me, but unsure as to from where.

“Tenma Udai,” I stated. He looked confused for a moment. “My father, Tenma Udai.” I explained. Recognition shot across his features. 

“Little Shoyo?” He asked, confusion sprouted from his statement, and I nodded. He must have seen my expression because he walked back into the house. After a few moments he returned with a picture. He handed it to me, I turned it around to stare at it. It was him, my dad, and the rest of the team, but in Coach’s arms was me! I felt my eyes widen, I already knew Old Ukai.

“Your dad brought you to practice whenever your mom couldn’t get a sitter, I always watched you for him while the boys played,” he explained, a fond smile taking over his features. He reached out and ruffled my fluffy, bright orange hair. “Man, you’ve grown since the last time I saw you!” His expression became teasing, I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was going to say.

“Though, not by much,” I said with him. He laughed, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Now, let’s get cracking!” He clapped and set the ball. I smiled, readying myself to jump into the air. Kageyama, and my dad, won’t know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave me a comment below to let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope you liked this, please leave me a comment telling me what you thought, and if you like this crazy idea. Let me know if you want more! Longest chapter yet.


End file.
